The present invention relates according to a first aspect to a transmission element for a transmission, such as a continuously variable transmission provided with pulleys.
According to a second aspect, the present invention relates to a transmission provided with such a transmission element.
Such a pulley for a transmission is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,506. The pulley has contact blocks which are reciprocally movable radially to a limited extent between two discs. The contact blocks define the running radius of a transmission element in the form of a toothed belt trained round the pulley. The contact blocks have a tooth profile for form-locked engagement with the toothed belt. A drawback of this known pulley is that the running radius of the pulley can in practice only be varied to a limited extent in co-action with said toothed belt. This limits the range of application.